Surprise
by ScarletteDarkness
Summary: Darren has gone through life following his gut and his feelings. What happens when Naya suddenly makes his feelings and gut go wild...will she accept it? Will it affect the work? Naya/Darren fic. Dedicated to Candice


**A/N: Hello to my readers and hello to Candice! It's been a while since I started a new fic but this one has been requested by the winner of a contest on my Facebook page (Darren Criss is flawless). **

**Twitter:ClicheTeen**

**Let me know what you think guys and gals! REVIEW!**

"Candyyy." Darren whined for what seemed like the millionth time that day. The blue-green eyed brunette eyed him carefully, looking up at what he had picked from the store. It was a soft baby blue shirt with kittens on it and a built in bow-tie.

"Don't you think you have enough bow-ties Dare?" Candice smiled at her hazel-eyed friend and tugged the shirt out of his hands, setting it down. She picked up a light green button down shirt and a pair of black jeans. "How about these?" She suggested.

Darren grinned, thinking that his Candy was always right…after all she wasn't his stylist for nothing. He took the clothes eagerly and made sure they were his size before going up to the counter to pay.

He thought about how they had met. She had been his stylist for Glee at first, and then he started calling her about his personal outings, asking for style tips and then for advice with problems. Friendship with her had been easy, instantaneous and he knew that if he didn't have a weird feeling he had already found his soul-mate…he would've easily gone for her.

They walked out of the store arm-in-arm, his shopping bag in his other hand as they moved towards the limo. Darren wasn't usually one for limos, but in New York City he had to be careful about being seen and limos were pretty common in the big city. Candice towed him into the car, as he was lost in thought.

"Hey Dare, what is this super-special outfit for anyways?" She asked, thoughtfully. Darren shrugged, he hadn't really known why he wanted to dress up…just that he wanted to.

"I'm going to Naya's tonight for dinner, just thought I'd look nice for a friend, yeah?" He squeezed his best friend's hand gently.

"Dressing up for Naya who's a…friend?" Her brow raised, winking so quickly Darren almost thought he imagined it. He rolled his eyes.

"Not this again Candy, she's just a really good friend and coworker. We're going over some scenes, that's all." Now that Darren thought about it, Naya had been looking more and more beautiful each day to him. Her flawless Latina skin, warm chocolate brown eyes and silky dark hair…NO! This was Naya he was talking about. Santana. The girl who had warmed up to him almost as quick as Chris and quickly become his go-to girl. They were just friends.

They pulled up to the apartment, Candice letting Darren have his moment of thought when they walked up to his floor, hugging goodbye as Candice went up to her floor and Darren stepped off the elevator. He crossed the hall to his apartment and unlocked it, going inside just as the phone rang. He sprinted to get it on it's last ring.

"Hello?" He said pleasantly, not having time to check caller ID.

"Well if it isn't Harry-freakin'-Potter himself. Please tell me you're not wearing a bow-tie for your date with Nay-Nay tonight?" A familiar soprano, yet masculine voice rang over the line.

"It's not a date." Darren answered reflexively, wincing at how defensive he sounded.

"Sure, sure." Chris blew it off, and Darren could hear his smile over the phone. Just like Chris could practically hear Darren's eye-roll. They knew each other too well. "Hey mister. Don't you roll your eyes at me. Text me a pic of you in your date outfit and don't gel your hair back, Blaine is getting to you. Love you Dare-bear. Mwah!" He cooed as he hung up.

Darren let out a sigh, going into his bedroom and stripping down to his boxers. He threw on his dark jeans, green-shirt and a pair of black toms…then decided to rock his pink sunglasses on the top of his head as well. He snapped a quick picture and texted it to Chris.

'Happy? Love you too Chrissy. Xox' He sent and fidgeted with his appearance in the mirror. He grabbed his script for the next episode of Glee and threw it in a backpack with his wallet and keys, going out and locking his door before descending the stairs to the limo.

As soon as he sat he felt a buzz from his phone.

'That's my hot counterpart. #FreeTheCurls #I'mjusthelpingoutthefans. Go get her, Dare-bear.' From Chris.

Then his phone rang. Naya. He felt his heart lurch and he had no idea why. He picked up the phone and exited his car, climbing the stairs of her building to her loft.

"Hey sexy. Where are you?" Her seductive voice rang in his ear. He shivered.

"On my way up Nay." He hung up before he could let her and everyone's thoughts get to him and let himself into her apartment, stumbling back as she threw herself into his arms in a tight hug. "Nice to see you too, sweetie."

"I missed you, D. Can we start practice?" She smiled brightly and pulled back. He looked at what she was wearing. It was a pleasant surprise that they were matching. She was wearing a green turtleneck and black skinny jeans. Her feet were bare with soft green nail polish on the toes.

"Yes ma'am. I missed you too." Darren tugged her over to the couch and plopped down on her big comfy sofa which he had gotten so used to the feel of. He pulled out his dog-eared worn down script and flipped to his first scene with Santana of the season.

"Where's the rest of my welcoming committee?" Naya said bitterly, putting on her Satnana-bitch voice and admiring her nails.

"Santana!" Darren leapt forward into a very Blaine-like hug, pulling her tightly to his body. "I missed you so much! Britt has too. Everyone's gone to watch the competition do an impromtu performance." He grimaced.

"I guess I missed you too hobbit number two." She hugged him back, biting her lip tightly, tears forming in her eyes. Darren pulled back, feeling her shaking against him.

"What's wrong Tana?" He asked, wiping a tear off her face.

"I just…my new life is horrible and I hate it. I just want to come back here and be with Britt again." She was still biting her lip and Darren was having a very hard time staying the very-gay Blaine when all he wanted to do was take a nibble of that lip himself.

Wait.

Shit.

Darren wanted to kiss Naya? He didn't know how to feel about that. What if she didn't want him to kiss her? She had a boyfriend after all. Although he had heard she was having some trouble with him…Darren was sure she wouldn't do well with him coming on to her. Oh crap, what was his next line? He glanced down at his script. Right.

"Come back then. Maybe it's just not right for you to leave without Brittany." He smiled at her, leaning forward slowly to touch their foreheads together, "I'm here for you Santana." He smiled.

Darren leaned forward and captured Naya's lips against his own, her own mouth surprised but then responding and moving gently with his, her hands tangling in his curls, making him glad he had taken Chris' advice. He took her waist and pulled her closer.

Then all too soon it ended. Naya pulled away, staring at him with a calm expression.

"Okay…what was that D?"


End file.
